


palinoa (n.)

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: allthingsfandom, Embedded Images, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Hydra (Marvel), Other, Parallels, Red Room, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: the obsessive repetition of an act until it is perfect or mastered.</p><p>allthingsfandom challenge #14: otherwordly</p>
            </blockquote>





	palinoa (n.)

[ ](http://imgur.com/oOoyZyw)


End file.
